User blog:AvalonRose/Update 5-21-10 - Echo
Hello everyone, I wanted to explain to you what happened and what's going on. Lately, we have been prepping to move Island Paradise to a different database, one that is more stable and reliable (this means smoother game play for everyone!). The full switch over will not happen for a while, but in preparation for the move we have been porting select data from the old system into the new system. Yesterday when we synced, we were trying to port data over, but something happened and it resulted in corrupting some user's data. It's this corruption that caused some of you to lose harvested items, crop stars, barn upgrades, recipe progress and other things. We are very sorry for what happened and we know that sorry does not replace what you lost. Our support team will do their best to credit losses appropriately for those who write into support. **Please** remember to be as specific as you can when reporting your losses. Support will be getting additional tools that will allow them to credit players more appropriately than they have been before; so what they were not been able to credit before may no longer be the case. However, these tools need to be created so that may take some time but it is on our list of priorities. I will try to update you all as things progress. You can find my instructions on how to contact support for reimbursement below. - Echo ***REMEMBER IF YOU NEED CREDITING*** If you need crediting from our support team please contact them by using the big blue Contact Us button at the bottom of this link: http://apps.facebook.com/myownisland/help/index or by emailing them at support@meteorgames.com Please only contact them once, they will answer your ticket in the order it was received but it will take time. If you choose email you will have to also send them a link to your Facebook Profile page so they can look up your account. **Please** tell them very directly what happened and how much you are owed and exactly what you lost – as much as you remember. Being very to the point and making easily-read lists will help our support team credit you appropriately more quickly. -*- Side note -*- Using the big blue button that says “Contact Us” (not the contact developer link) is the easiest way to contact support and for support to get back to you. UPDATE: Just updating - we can give harvests back (if you give us an amount and what type you lost), we can unlock recipes again and we can give back crop stars now (again, if you tell us what you lost). More tools will be coming for other issues as well. ** Edit - Also, you will probably find that crop stars will still be there if you unlock the recipe again. Those actually should not have been affected but because the recipes are locked, you wouldn't see them. Support has the ability to sort out your barn upgrades from their end. And if you lost barn supplies, they can credit those too. ---- In French, translation courtesy of Caroline Séguin (Thanks Caroline!). *-*-*-* Bonjour tout le monde, Je voulais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé et ce qui se passe. Dernièrement, nous avons débuter la préparation du transfert d'Island Paradise sur une base de données différentes, laquelle est plus stable et fiable (ce qui signifie jouer plus aisément pour tout le monde!). Le transfert complet sur cette base de données n'arrivera pas avant un certain temps, mais en cours de préparation pour le transfert des données, nous avons transféré une partie des données de l'ancien système au nouveau système. Hier, lorsque nous avons synchronisé, nous avons essayé de transféré des données, mais quelque chose s'est passé et il en est résulté la corruption des données de certains utilisateurs. C'est cette corruption qui a provoqué pour certains d'entre vous la perte d'articles récoltés, des étoiles des cultures, de la mises à jour de la grange, les progrès de recette et d'autres choses. Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour ce qui s'est passé et nous savons que ces regrets ne peuvent pas remplacer ce que vous avez perdu. Notre équipe de soutien fera de son mieux pour créditer vos pertes de manière appropriée mais vous devez écrire au soutien. ** S'il vous plaît ** soyez aussi précis que vous pouvez lors de la déclaration de vos pertes. L'équipe de soutien obtiendra sous peu des outils supplémentaires qui leur permettra de créditer les joueurs de façon plus appropriée que ce qu'ils étaient capable de faire auparavant. Donc, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de créditer avant, ils pourraient maintenant le faire. Cependant, ces outils doivent être créés ce qui peut prendre un certain temps, mais c'est sur notre liste de priorités. Je vais essayer de vous tenir à jour dès que les choses avancent. Vous pouvez trouver mes instructions sur la façon de contacter le support technique afin d'obtenir le remboursement ci-dessous. - Echo *** N'OUBLIEZ PAS SI VOUS AVEZ BESOIN DE CREDIT *** Si vous désirez obtenir un crédit de notre équipe de soutien s'il vous plaît communiquer avec eux en utilisant le grand bouton bleu Contact Us au bas de cette page: http://apps.facebook.com/myownisland/help/index ou par courriel à l'adresse support@meteorgames.com SVP ne les contacter qu'une seule fois, ils répondront à toutes les demandes dans l'ordre qu'elles seront reçues, mais ça pourra prendre du temps. Si vous choisissez de leur envoyer un courriel, vous devrez leur transmette également un lien vers votre page de profil Facebook afin qu'ils puissent examiner votre compte. **S'il vous plaît** leur dire très clairement ce qui s'est passé, combien vous est due et exactement ce que vous avez perdu. Plus vous serez clair et précis dans votre demande, plus il sera facile à notre équipe de support de vous aider et de vous créditer convenablement et rapidement. Notez que l'utilisation de liste est privilégiée. -*- Addendum -*- Si vous utilisez le grand bouton bleu “Contact Us” (et non le lien pour contacter le développeur de l'application ) c'est plus facile de contacter le support et pour le support de vous répondre. ---- Source: http://www.facebook.com/topic.php?uid=94483022361&topic=56700 Important: Do not post your losses as comments to this blog. We are in no way able to reimburse you, so you must contact support. Category:News Category:Special Announcements Category:Blog posts